Peculiar Insights
by Jolene Kelly
Summary: Mulder and Scully are stumped on a detail on case they are working on. Mulder has an idea on how it went and they decide to test it out. Little did they know, it brought out feelings they both had been hiding...


**Peculiar Insights**

**By: Mulder's Slayer**

Scully lifted her reading glasses and looked for the pictures that went with their new case as soon as Mulder walked into her hotel room. "Hey there G-woman…did you get any further? I seem to be stuck…" Scully looked up at Mulder and sighed. "Nope, I'm pretty much stuck too. I just am a little fuzzy on the whole pre-murder. We don't know exactly how everything went down. I mean a loving caring husband and wife, young newlyweds having sex and somehow she has a vision of her husband being dead. Then she finds her beloved above her, dead. She flings him off of her and calls the police. When the police showed, she told the detective that her and her husband were having sex and when she reached orgasm, she had two visions of her future. One with a dream of kids and a happy marriage, and the other, she finds her husband dead. She didn't know how, but when she had a powerful orgasm, she had insights to the future. What do you think Mulder?"

Mulder's eyes went wide. "She's one lucky woman." Scully smacked him. He rubbed his arm. "I'm serious Scully. Wouldn't you like to have such a powerful orgasm that you had insights to the future?" Scully spit out the coffee she HAD been drinking and looked up at Mulder. "What? Mulder!" Mulder shifted his feet and looked down at the floor. "You wanna see if it's true?" he mumbled. Scully's eyes widened. "Mul…I…oh…I don't know…I mean…" Mulder sat next to her on the bed. "C'mon Scully, we can test the theory for the case to see if she was telling the truth." "Yeah, but…" he hushed her with his index finger. "Relax Scully…I'm not gonna hurt you…"

He got closer and rested his hand on her arm. Scully's breathing hitched. "Do u trust me?" Mulder whispered. She slowly shook her head yes as Mulder's lips touched hers. It was an instant spark. They both shivered and pulled away breathlessly. They just looked at each other, trying to catch their breath and the love reflected off of their eyes. Scully moved in and smashed her lips against Mulders and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him back on top of her as they slowly caressed and tried to steal each other's breath away. Then Mulder proceeded to kiss her neck softly and slowly. "Mulder, I've wanted you for…ah…so long…oh God, that feels so good…"

Mulder growled in approval as he bit her neck, marking her has his. She sharply gasped and clinged onto him tighter. The action caused her to grind herself against him and he gasped. "Oh Scully…my beautiful, beautiful Scully." He pushed back against her. She gasped and moaned. His hands managed to roam all over her, grasping her breasts, making them pebble. Scully groaned and moved further into his touch. "You like that huh Scully…well, how about this…" he shed her blue dress shirt and black lace bra and sucked on her breast. She moaned while plucking at his white dress shirt. She managed to get the dress shirt along with his white undershirt off of his body. "Black lace Scully? How did youahhh…" She latched onto one of his nipples. "Two can play that game Mulder."

His eyes shot open. He's never seen this side of Scully but he liked it. Who knew she was such a vixen? As she flipped him over, trailing kisses down his muscular, lean and tan chest and stomach and her hands grazed the bulge in his black dress pants. He hissed. "Hmm Mulder…" as her hands worked the button and zipper with a hiss as she pulled his erection free. He gasped as the cold air hit him. "Sculllyyy…wwwaittt…" she looked up at him. "C'mere." Mulder rasped. He flung her underneath him, kissing her harshly as his one of his hands pulling and toying with her nipples while the other headed south and ground his hand into her black dress pant clad mound. She gasped into the kiss. "Mulderrr…" she growled. In a flash, he had her dress pants and black lace thong off of her as his hand grazed over her clit and slowly inserted two fingers into her. Scully layed there gasping and fidgeting, not even able to complete a sentence. "That's it Scully…God, your so beautiful and you're so wet…and oh so tight and hot…" as her muscles gripped his fingers, as if they were clinging on for life. She was rapidly approaching her orgasm. Mulder loved the look on her face. One hand working her while another was wrapped around his dick pumping furiously. That's when she started to squirm. "Not yet Scully. There's so much I wanna do to you."

She pulsed one time hard around his fingers. "Damn Scully!" he grunted. She laughed. He reached over into his wallet and grabbed a condom. Scully chuckled to herself as she watched as his delectable ass bobbed in the air. Once she saw what he had in his hand, she said, "Come prepared?" "Like a good little boy scout." He replied. He bent down to kiss her as he ground himself into her leg, then proceeded to sheath himself. He positioned himself at her entrance. Mulder looked into her eyes and said, "Are you sure about this Scully? She looked deeply into his eyes and saw the love, care and admiration that shone there. "There's nothing I want more Mulder. I'm ready." He beamed. "I love you Scully." His eyes teared up. She stroked his face and said, "I love you too Mulder." He gently kissed her, their tongues caressing each other.

He gently lowered himself into her heaven, gasping of every inch that he sunk into her. "Oh Mulder…" she breathed. "Scully…" they slowly moved with each other; it seemed like forever, like they were meant to be…She could feel her orgasm building fast. "Scully…you almost there baby?" She shook her head as she held on tighter. "What bout you baby?" "Oh God Scully…I'm almost…Scully…I'm gonna…" "Me too baby, me too…ohhhhh MULDERRR!!!" "SCULLYYY!!!" They both exploded into the stars, holding on tight.

A few moments later, sweat drenched and exhausted, Mulder layed boneless and breathless against Scully while she ran her hands through his hair. "So, did you see any insights?" Mulder implied. She smiled down to him and said, "Yea…we're gonna have a long happy future together" "Good," Mulder said, "It's the same thing I saw…I love you Scully." "I love you too Mulder". She kissed the top of his head as Mulder snuggled in closer to her breast as they both drifted to a peaceful sleep…

THE END 


End file.
